


Just Another Saturday Night

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: J2 Farmboys [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: They work on Jensen's family farm and are inseparable. No one really questions it, so they just carry on as normal, hanging together before the weekly bonfire.





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen’s been working on the family farm since he was strong enough to carry a pail of milk or know the difference between a ratchet and wrench. Jared didn’t come on until he was 13, helping out for a small, but steady pay to get through the long, hot summers. 

They’d been friends long before that, best friends since they could understand what that meant. They’re hardly seen without the other, constantly working together on the farm and hanging out after. Jared’s always welcome at the Ackles’ table – often coming early for eggs and bacon, staying late for turkey and biscuits. 

But on this Saturday, after hours spent in the fields, hauling hay and digging up soil, he’s not staying. 

Any other day, Jensen might frown or question it. Instead, he smiles at Jared, and Jared smiles back. They’re a mess of dirt and sweat – Jensen needs to shower two hours ago – and Jensen’s stomach is growling beyond anything he’s heard before. He’s not about to argue Jared trying to leave before dinner, but someone is.

“You sure, honey?” Jensen’s mom asks as she’s stirring homemade gravy on the stovetop. “There’s always enough, even for your belly.”

The kitchen is in movement with Josh setting the table and Mackenzie grabbing lemonade and tea from the fridge and placing all the condiments they’ll need tonight. Jensen puts a stack of napkins in the center of the table and laughs with his family, even if Jared still won’t stay. 

“Thanks, Mrs. A,” Jared says with a sad smile. “But my mama’s gonna miss me if I don’t go home soon.”

“No, she won’t,” Josh says, and he gets smacked on the back of the head by his mom when she passes him. 

Jensen laughs, along with everyone else in the room again. He watches Jared step back to the doorway and they nod at one another. 

“I’ll be back in a bit. Y’all won’t miss me that much.”

“I can’t wait,” Mackenzie says flatly. “It’ll be like you never left.”

No matter the jokes, they all wave Jared off and Jensen turns to his mom. “Is there enough time to shower?”

She looks him over with a critical eye then rolls her eyes. “Just go wash your face and hands. I can’t believe you haven’t yet.”

“He was too busy messin’ around with Jared,” Megan says. 

“I was not,” he starts to argue but he knows it’s useless. After they were done with the day’s work, they’d climbed all the bales of hay in the barn and jumped off the top of the piles, trying to out-do one another. He’s convinced Jared made it higher only because of his long, lanky limbs letting him reach up to the tallest stack.

“Go hurry, J.R.,” his mom sighs but she’s starting to smile. “Or else you’ll get the scraps.”

When he’s cleaned up and back at the table, everyone’s munching loudly and mumbling through full mouths to try to carry conversations. Mackenzie’s going on … and on … about Rachel Moore being allowed to wear short-shorts and asking why she can’t, too, while he, his dad, and Josh talk about the small bit of work to be done Sunday so Monday – a day they expect to be the hottest of the summer – can go a little easier. 

“How early do we have to start?” Jensen asks, not wanting to get up early on what would usually be a day off.

“Normal hours,” his dad replies between chewing. “So don’t be up too late tonight.”

“Are you going to the bonfire?” Mackenzie asks, butting in and grinning.

Jensen gives her a quick look then goes back to his plate. “Yeah, and you’re not gettin’ a ride.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so,” he smarts back. Then he smiles and sticks his tongue out when she does. “Jared’s driving anyway. And he’s got a very strict ‘No Skunks’ rule.”

“J.R.,” his mom sighs even as the table chuckles. 

The way his mom looks at him makes him roll his eyes and say, “Okay, sorry.” After a few moments, he relents. “If you get a ride there, we’ll bring you back.” Mackenzie beams, and he has to deflate her excitement a little. Just for big-brother’s sake. “But you better be ready when we say, and none of those shorts you’re arguing about. I don’t want no fights tonight.”

His mom smiles at him, like she always does when he shows a bit of protectiveness for Mackenzie. For all that his little sister can be annoying and grating with her high, whiny voice, he won’t let anyone get at her. He and Josh are the only ones allowed to do that. 

After more talk, he realizes dinner’s gone on for an hour and he’s still got grit in his clothes and Jared’ll be back soon enough to take them out for the night. The weekly summer bonfire at the country grounds had started as a way to rid farmers of bad crops, but now it draws everyone out, no matter what, and it’s been their tradition to go together. Jensen's never been late, and he doesn’t want to start now.

“Can I be excused?” he asks his parents nicely. “I’m dying for a shower.”

“You do stink,” Mackenzie points out. 

“And you’re walking now,” he shoots back. 

“Josh?” she whines at their older brother.

Josh’s eyes shoot up and around the whole table before he shovels another forkful of potatoes into his mouth. He sighs then nods. “I’ll take you there, but I ain’t bringin’ ya back.”

Mackenzie starts arguing, complete with Jensen and Josh jumping in to complain in return, and it’s their dad who pipes up. “Would y’all cut it out? _Jesus_ , every week.” He sounds amused but he’s loud enough that everyone stops to listen. “Josh’ll drive ya, J.R.’ll bring ya back. And hopefully, sometime today, he’ll shower, too.”

Jensen grins and jumps out of his chair with his plate in hand. He leans to his left and kisses his mom’s cheek, saying, “Grub was good,” then puts his things into the sink so he’s free for the night. 

After a long, hot shower with lots of soap to get himself good and clean, he’s dressed in the room he and Josh share. As he’s scratching through his hair, hardly caring what it looks like but trying to fluff it a bit dry, Josh comes in and drops to his bed. 

“You know Sarah’s sister broke up with her boyfriend,” Josh says idly, but Jensen knows what it is.

“You looking to take her whole family out?” Jensen jokes.

“Sarah’s enough to handle,” Josh smirks. “If you know what I mean.”

“That’s probably more than I want to know.”

“Taylor’s nice. Just sayin’. 

“You’re always just sayin’,” Jensen says when he turns to his brother. Josh is all sprawled out on his made bed, like he’s not thinking about going anywhere tonight when Jensen knows Josh’ll be out at the bonfire for as long as he can and still be fresh in the morning. 

Josh chuckles then turns to his side to look at Jensen. “You really gonna bring Mac home?”

Jensen rolls his eyes and turns back to his dresser, eying himself in the mirror propped on top of it. He flicks some hair away from his forehead then pushes his shoulders up, imagining broad shoulders in a flannel just like the one he’s got on. He smiles but tries to keep it as normal as possible so Josh doesn’t see too much. “Yeah, I said I would.” He ducks his head to look at Josh through the mirror. “You gonna be out all night with Sarah?”

“Maybe,” Josh grins and rolls to his back again. “If I’m lucky.”

He tosses the baseball cap from his dresser at Josh, laughing even if he doesn’t want to think about his brother with the preacher’s daughter. It messes up his mind when they go for Sunday’s evening service. 

“Don’t drink too much, alright?” Josh says with a level tone. “Last week Mama asked me what you were up to when you was running around everywhere.”

“I didn’t,” he says before stopping. There’s no reason to defend himself. Josh had run off for trouble more times than he can count. 

“’Sides, you’ll be hurtin’ in the morning if you have too much.”

There’re a few quick honks of a familiar horn outside and Jensen spins to his brother, motioning his hands into guns and shooting at him. “Got it,” he says with a grin, easing his brother’s worry. Then he rushes out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and to the front door. “I’ll see y’all later!” he yells back into the house.

“Don’t forget Mac tonight!” his dad calls.

“Who?” he jokes and then runs out of the house. He jumps off last few steps, skidding down the gravel walkway when he loses his balance, and smiles when he hears Jared laughing at him from the driver’s side of the rusty pick-up. 

“You could be a dancer, you’re so smooth,” Jared smirks when Jensen’s in the passenger seat and tugging the door closed.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Shut up and drive.”

Jared does, going far outside the city limits and aiming towards the county fairgrounds. Other cars and trucks are on the road with them, heading in the same direction, but Jared turns off before they get too close and takes a bare, dirt road away from the party. 

As Jensen watches the night get darker the further they get from town, he drums his fingers on the inside of the door he’s leaning against. “We gotta bring Mac back with us.”

Jared sighs, but he’s playing when he complains, “You’re always making life hell. I don’t know why I hang around with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your life’s so rough.”

“It is. You’re more trouble than your worth.”

Jensen snorts and nods before pointing out the open window to a patch of land that narrows into a slew of trees. “Over there?”

Jared checks all of the mirrors then aims his truck that way. “You sure?”

“Not a hundred percent,” Jensen replies, fingers tapping faster with excitement. This time alone before the bonfire, drinking a little and just hanging together, is always the better part of his Saturday nights. “But it seems pretty empty.”

With a few well-directed turns, Jared backs the truck up so the bed of it is sheltered by the shadows of the surrounding trees, long branches angling out and full of fat leaves. 

Jensen gives him a look when they’re out of the truck and walking towards the back of it. “You can’t even see anything from here.”

“I’m sorry,” he says with a fake frown, pulling a backpack up on his shoulder. “Did you wanna stargaze tonight? Maybe name one for yourself?”

“I’m gonna name one after you. _Dumbass_.”

Jared laughs, mouth going wide with it, and they climb into the truck bed. When they’re settled against the back of the cab, legs stretching out before them, Jared opens his backpack, pulls out two cans of beer, and hands one to Jensen.

There’s a gentle, warm breeze ruffling the leaves above them and they both watch the branches sway as they drink their beers. Jensen’s stomach nearly tickles with the cool alcohol, knowing he’s far too young for this, but it’s their tradition. Has been for two summers now. Just hanging out, having a drink or two before the bonfire, and enjoying the quiet in whatever hidden space they find. 

After some time, Jensen squeezes the metal can and feels it bend under his fingers. “Josh says Taylor’s single again.”

Jared chuckles. “She’s single every other month.”

“And he reminds me of it every other month.”

With a nudge, Jared makes Jensen look over, and he’s got a small smile as he watches Jensen. “And?”

Jensen finishes off his beer and puts the can down on his other side. “And, whatever,” Jensen shrugs. “It’s annoying he keeps telling me.”

“You’re just so pretty, they’re all trying to marry you off young.”

He elbows Jared and tries to not laugh with Jared. “Shut up. You’re not helping.”

Jared keeps on smiling, but stays quiet as he moves in and kisses Jensen’s cheek. Then he puckers his lips at Jensen, teasing as he makes kissing noises. 

“Shut _up_ ” Jensen complains with no real heat. He grabs Jared’s beer from his hands and throws it out into the darkness before leaning in to kiss Jared for real. 

Jared chuckles into it, opening his mouth immediately and bringing his hands up to Jensen’s face as they shift to the side and lie down with Jensen settling over Jared. They wrap arms around each other so easily, like always, and just kiss with slow, easy tongues turning over each other. 

“I’ll marry you,” Jared murmurs between kisses. 

“We’re too young,” Jensen smiles against him. “And our parents will go crazy.”

“Your parents love me,” Jared says lightly as he slips his hands under Jensen’s t-shirt. He keeps his hands low on Jensen’s back, just holding him there. 

“Yeah, they do,” he smiles, knowing it’s all too true.

“And mine love you, too.”

“I’m very lovable,” Jensen says, still smiling at Jared. He’s pretty sure he can’t _not_ smile at him. Ever.

Jared’s hands press in to hold Jensen down tight, and when he shifts his legs out, their hips line up just right, making them both hum. “That you are.”

Jensen pushes himself down for the pleasure of feeling Jared against him, and slides a few more times before rising to get his hand between them. He runs it across Jared’s shirt, from his chest down to his stomach, and then he pulls the shirt up so he can touch bare skin. Jared sucks in a breath and his belly pulls in with it. Jensen smiles at that, loving that Jared still reacts like this to him after all this time. He leans back in to kiss with a slow push of his tongue into Jared’s mouth as he flips the button off Jared’s jeans. 

Their loud breathing barely covers the sound of the zipper dragging down. When Jensen slips his hand inside Jared’s jeans, fingers gentle along the cotton of Jared’s underwear, Jared takes a sharp breath. 

“Get rid of this,” Jared says softly, tugging at Jensen’s shirt.

He moves up a bit to let Jared pull it up and off, trying to keep his hands on Jared as long as he can before the shirt’s completely gone. Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s back and pushes his fingers into the back of Jensen’s jeans, fingertips pressing hard when Jensen nudges Jared’s jeans down enough to reach in further. He rubs over Jared’s dick, growing hard the more Jensen touches him. Jensen could do this all night just so he could listen to the soft noises Jared makes. Some day, he wants to only do this.

Jared starts murmuring, almost begging, for Jensen to touch him more, for him to be able to touch Jensen, too, and Jensen feels his heart race at the needy sound of Jared’s voice. 

“Don’t have to ask,” Jensen mumbles back as he leans back with his hips aimed at Jared.

Jared fumbles to get Jensen’s jeans open as Jensen pulls Jared out, sure hand running up and down Jared’s dick. But he manages to still make Jensen excited for the moment Jared finally gets a hand on him. They start fisting each other, and the rhythms are broken when they move in to kiss, like they can’t decide what they want more.

Jensen rests on his side and pushes his knee against Jared’s so they’re both spread wide to give them each more room to get the other off. His hand gets faster the more Jared moans into his mouth, and he squeezes on each pass over the head of Jared’s dick. Jared drops his head down and shuts his eyes tight as he keens, and Jensen moves down to close his mouth over the tip. Jared squeezes at Jensen’s shoulder, mumbling so much he can’t be understood, and then he comes in Jensen’s mouth. Jensen sucks at Jared as he draws it all out until Jared taps at his back and whines from it being too much. He shifts back up to Jared and smiles at the hazy look in Jared’s eyes, how he keeps blinking at nothing and breathing hard. 

“Once,” Jared whispers. “Just once, I’m gonna get you first.”

Jensen chuckles and moves in to kiss Jared, almost sweet with how light it is. “I won’t stop you from trying.” Then he groans when Jared’s hand closes around him again and starts tugging. Jared’s non too coordinated with it, but that turns Jensen on more. To know that Jared’s this lost because of what he did to him, and he comes so fast, he’s surprised by the suddenly shock running through him as he groans.

He collapses onto Jared, breath coming hard through his nose against Jared’s neck, and Jared holds him close. “You can definitely keep trying,” Jensen mumbles, and Jared laughs, bringing him in tighter. 

They stay like that with Jared’s fingers running up and down Jensen’s spine. He shivers for a second, blaming it on the way the breeze hits his warm skin. But with Jared smiling against his temple, they both know that’s not it. 

“Wanna head out soon?” Jared asks quietly. 

“Soon,” Jensen murmurs as he leans up to kiss Jared’s jaw. 

“Don’t want Josh or Mac askin’ where we were off to.”

Jensen rises to his elbow and lazily smiles. “Josh said to not drink too much. They’ll just worry about that.”

Jared snorts. “Like he hasn’t done enough in his time.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Alright now,” Jared says as he rises, nudging Jensen away. “I’m gettin’ hungry.”

“Of course,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes. He fixes his jeans before pulling his shirt back on.

“You got me all worked up,” he murmurs once they’re both put back together. He leans in to kiss the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Now I gotta feed.”

It’s an easy drive back to the fairgrounds, all random chatter on the way. When they make it to the bonfire, their friends are hanging on the far end of the gathering, waving them over. A few come running at them to jump on their backs and start a whole mess of fake fighting that draws enough attention that no one seems to notice how flushed they both are. 

Jared’s constantly red for the night, hot with the summer weather and excited when they’re in the group, laughing and cracking jokes with everyone. And Jensen just keeps happily smiling at him, joining in when he can drop a good line or wrestle with Jared when he becomes the butt of the jokes.

Once the fire eases up, people start leaving and Jensen goes off in search of his sister. He finds her surrounded by a few guys he knows from school. They’re all too old for her, in Jensen’s opinion. He slides into the group, nodding with confidence and a bit of big brother attitude before he gently grabs her elbow.

“You ready, Mac?”

“Already?” she complains. “It’s not even eleven.”

“Yeah, and?” he asks. 

Her eyes flit around the group and he can tell she’s getting embarrassed in front of her friends. He feels for her, but he’s also about to punch the guy on his left who’s looking at her a little too closely. “I can go home with Josh.”

Jensen glances away to where he’d last seen their brother wrapped around Sarah in front of the fire, and he snorts. “Leave Josh be tonight.”

“Hey, I can take her home,” the tall guy on his left says. He’s on the football team, Jensen thinks. Sam Bartman, a sophomore on varsity with broad shoulders and a strong torso. “She’ll be good with us.”

Jensen takes the time to assess the guy, and he’s unnerved with how Sam’s looking at his sister. Sam’s eyes keep floating down Mackenzie’s slim build, admiring her skirt and bare legs. “Yeah, she’ll be good with me, too.”

“Heya, Mac,” Jared says as he steps up next to Jensen. 

“Hey, Jared,” she mumbles, looking away. 

“Everything okay here?” he asks with such innocence it’s like he doesn’t know the problem. But Jensen can see how Jared’s sizing up everyone around them. 

“Everything’s fine,” Sam says easily. “We were just hanging out. Gonna hang a li’l longer.”

“That sounds cool,” Jared nods. “But I’m driving them home, so we’re fit to head out.”

“Jared,” she whines. “Stop it.”

He just grins at her and Jensen wants to laugh with how plainly Jared responds to her. Jensen pulls on her arm and steps away from the group. “G’night, guys,” he says easily as Jared hovers enough to stay between the group and Jensen drawing Mac away. 

When they’re far enough, Mackenzie yanks her arm away and scowls at them. “You both are horrible.”

“Yeah, and so’s that skirt,” Jensen mumbles. “I thought Mama said no to those clothes.”

She huffs, but keeps walking to Jared’s truck. “Just because you don’t meet anyone here doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us.”

Jensen and Jared share a tiny smile and ignore her whining, even as she keeps it up the whole way home. 

When they pull up in front of the Ackles farmhouse and Jensen pushes his door open, Mackenzie shoves Jensen’s seat forward so she can slide out, grumbling as she goes. Jensen chuckles at her, shaking his head, then turns to Jared. “Thanks for that back there.”

“Of course,” he replies with a nod. “Gotta keep an eye out for her.”

Jensen smiles at him, loving how Jared’s just as protective of his sister as he is. “I’d hang out more, but we have an early morning. Dad wants to get some stuff done so Monday’s not so bad.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then.” 

“No, you don’t have to come. It’s your day off.”

“It’s yours, too,” Jared points out. 

Jensen shrugs. “Yeah, but I kinda have to.”

“Well, I kinda want to.” Jared smiles softly as he leans forward to look out the passenger window and to the house. 

Jensen look as well to find it’s dark except for Mackenzie’s bedroom. When he turns back, Jared’s shifting closer to kiss, a gentle but intent press of moist lips that open to suck at Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen brings his hand up to Jared’s neck and returns it for a few seconds before he gets too warm and is tempted to drag it out. He doesn’t want to be caught in front of his house, in Jared’s truck. But he can’t deny he’s excited with the secret being so close. 

He pulls away and pats Jared’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” After a second’s thought, he moves back in to kiss Jared, tongue sliding in quickly to satisfy him for the moment. Jared hums as he gets into it and rests his hand on Jensen’s thigh, fingers kneading as his hand slides higher. Jensen pulls back before it gets to be too much, trying to ignore Jared’s small whine but he frowns at it. He’d love to keep going right now, but he knows they shouldn’t. 

“Okay, yeah,” Jared gives in. “Good night.”

“Night,” he smiles. Then adds, “I think Mama’s making pancakes.”

“I’ll be here bright and early.” 

Jensen ambles out of the truck and up to his house, feeling loose and warm on the way up to his room. As he passes Mackenzie’s room, she murmurs a good night, and he returns it with a smile. 

He keeps on smiling as he slides into bed, already looking forward to breakfast.


	2. Just Another Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food coma, post-thanksgiving

Jensen glances over his shoulder one last time as he slips out the back door. Thanksgiving dinner is just winding down, but the crowd is gearing up with excitement over the football game, kids chasing one another around the house, and most adults drinking more than their share of beer and bourbon. Jensen figures everyone’s gearing up enough they won’t notice he’s gone, but it doesn’t mean he needs noise to follow him on the way out, so he pulls the door closed as quietly as possible.

Jared, on the other hand, jumps off the back porch with a cheerful wail, stomping to the ground when he lands and skipping around to jog backwards and grin at Jensen.

“Shh,” Jensen whispers harshly, even as he smiles and chases after Jared.

They race to the barn and Jared beats him with his headstart, but once inside, Jensen tackles him into bales of hay. He whimpers when sharp ends stick him through his sweater, then he’s distracted when Jared winds his arms around him and turn them over to lightly wrestle.

When they slow down, Jared shuffles away with a meager complaint as he searches in the dark where they’d fallen against the hay. “You made me drop the flask.”

Jensen settles on the ground with layers of dirt and shaved hay beneath him and watches as Jared grins with the flask held triumphantly above his head. Jared slips behind him so they’re both shadowed in the corner where the pale moonlight can’t find them. Hopefully where no one else can either.

They pass the flask between them and quietly drink the warm bourbon Jared had somehow snuck out of the bottle with no one watching. Before too long, Jensen senses the alcohol in him; his limbs feel loose and his brain easy. He shifts to the side so he can see Jared and then a little more so he can lean close and kiss. Once Jared’s tongue meets his, his pulse quickens and he twists a hand in the collar of Jared’s dress shirt to pull him closer.

Jared’s hands settle at Jensen’s sides then slowly move south until his fingers slip over the zipper of Jensen’s jeans. Jensen groans into Jared’s mouth and opens the buttons of Jared’s so he can dip down and kiss along his collar bone. Jared pushes the heel of his hand down on Jensen’s dick and pulls up on the edge of his sweater.

Jensen can’t move fast enough to take it off, and neither can Jared, it seems, to get into his pants. They’re sitting off-center and twisted, but Jensen still works his mouth at the curve of Jared’s shoulder and gets Jared’s pants open, his hand stroking Jared as soon as he can manage. They fumble at these angles, but don’t bother to do anything different, both moving quickly to get each other off.

It doesn’t take much; being with Jared excites him, sneaking around even more so. Jared seems to be the same because he drops his head alongside Jensen’s and whimpers against his ear, now doing his best to stay quiet with the night.

Jensen feels a shock through his body as his orgasm tilts everything. He grunts and bites his lip as he comes over his stomach and Jared’s perfect, perfect hand. That does it for Jared, too, and he follows, winding his other hand around Jensen’s back and pulling him in tight when he comes with a soft moan.

Using his undershirt, Jensen cleans them both off and tosses it to the side with flask long forgotten. They fix their pants, but neither bother with their shirts and he goes willingly when Jared pulls him back against him.

They sit for a while with Jensen able to ignore the chill of the air with Jared’s warm chest along his back. In the soft noises of the night, he lets his eyes slip closed and focuses on their even breathing.

“You gonna fall asleep on me now?” Jared asks with a light bite on his neck.

“Food coma,” Jensen mumbles.

Jared chuckles in his ear. His hand idly strokes Jensen’s stomach, fingers dragging along the slight curves of his abdomen. “Another kind of coma, too?”

“Maybe,” Jensen says with a small smile. “I think I had three scoops of corn casserole.”

“Megan’s almost perfected Grandma’s recipe.”

Jensen nods. “It’s real damned close.”

“Your mama’s biscuits did me in.”

“ _You_ did me in,” Jensen says.

Jared rests his mouth to Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen can feel Jared’s lips curve a smile against his skin. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

He laughs softly and slides his palms over Jared’s thighs as they bracket him in. He’s sated and doesn’t want to move any time soon, no matter how cold it gets tonight.

The way Jared holds just a little tighter says he has no intention of going anywhere either. So they don’t.


	3. Yet Another Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Saturday ...

Jensen plops down on the top step of the porch and sighs. His boots clank on the hard wood when he drops them to between his socked feet, and the loudness of them reminds him it’s far too early on a Saturday to be up and outside.

He scrubs his hand down his face, shaking his head and trying so hard to gather up the energy to put his boots on. He’s not even interested in lacing them up or getting off the porch, but Jared’s sitting beside him and quickly tying up his own laces, tugging tightly and smiling at him.

“I can’t believe you,” Jensen grumbles.

“It’ll be fun,” Jared insists.

“Nothing is fun at five in the morning.”

Jared snorts then moves in front of Jensen to kneel a few steps down and holds one of the boots open for Jensen to slip his foot into. He tightens the shoelaces, tugging and crossing and tying, all while smirking up at Jensen, and, okay, Jensen can admit this little moment is cute enough to make him forget what they’re set to do.

As Jared slips the other boot on, Jensen feels his grogginess fade away, but he’s not going to give up on the annoyance that Jared has volunteered them to trek into the woods surrounding Jensen’s family’s farm and cut down a tree.

“C’mon, John Boy,” Jared jokes as he leans forward. He leaves a quick peck on Jensen’s cheek then tugs his hands so they stumble down the steps together. “It’ll be good and fun.”

“Just remember,” Jensen complains as he follows Jared across the field. “I’ve got an axe. Your joy will only last so long.”

Jared laughs brightly and his smile is even brighter when he turns towards Jensen and nods into the forest. “This is our thing. It’ll be good.”

It’s not good so much as okay when they find the perfect balsam fir to take for themselves and get to work with long, sweeping swings of their axes at the trunk. Jensen’s muscles wake more and more as they dig up the energy to swing harder after each cut. The morning is still quite early so it’s not too warm in the shade of the surrounding trees, but he can feel his body warming with every motion and he has to take his shirt off.

He tosses it to the side then grips the handle of his axe, takes a deep breath, and pulls it back. That’s when he catches Jared’s small smile and low-lidded eyes. Jensen pauses and watches Jared, who stops his swing and just watches back with a smirk growing on his sweat-glistened face.

Jensen looks down at himself, but doesn’t see anything off, and then he finally gets what Jared’s real motivation was in this whole incident. They’re both half-clothed and sweating through physical exertion.

“You are so easily satisfied,” Jensen chuckles then swings his axe for another deep cut.

“When it comes to you, yeah,” Jared agrees happily.

Later, Jensen admits that sore shoulders, back, ab muscles, and hips are all worth the excessive exercise of chopping down his family’s tree. It’s all because he now gets to lay belly down on his bed with Jared straddling his thighs and softly massaging over his tired muscles, and he couldn’t be more thankful.

Except that Jensen's family has travelled down the road to Jared’s house to share in egg nog, cookies, and carols and Jensen and Jared been left alone to rest from their early morning. Jensen’s almost certain that he could sleep right here with Jared's soothing hands across his back.

When Jared pats Jensen’s lower back, Jensen turns over and tries to shuffle, figuring Jared deserves a good massage as well, but Jared doesn’t move off his legs. He does lean down and smile, kissing softly at Jensen’s chin then his lips as he slips forward so he can lay along Jensen’s side with his leg sliding between Jensen’s.

He shifts towards Jared and kisses him, his tongue immediately spreading Jared’s mouth open. They’re both down to boxers now, so it’s easy for Jared to slip his hand inside the front of Jensen’s and pull his dick out to stroke as soothingly as he had worked Jensen’s back. In moments, Jensen can feel his nerves warm over, feeling even better than when Jared had him on his stomach, and he’s almost embarrassed how quickly he’s panting into Jared’s mouth and moving his hips into Jared’s hand.

Jared kisses down Jensen’s face, his neck, his shoulder. He sucks lightly along his collarbone and moans when Jensen’s hands grip tightly to his back. “You know how gorgeous you were this morning?” Jared mumbles into his skin. “All worked up, bare skin. Watching your back work.”

Jensen whimpers Jared’s name and a dozen other unknown sounds, knowing Jared’s words are getting to him just as quickly as Jared’s fist over his cock. Jared mutters on more about what Jensen looked like when they were working and how that was the exact image he wanted to witness when he’d promised they’d cut down trees this year. Jared’s plan hits Jensen deep his gut and he can’t stop his orgasm from slamming through him.

When he catches his breath, Jared’s already cleaned them up and settles in at Jensen’s side. He’s about to reciprocate, but the exhaustion is now bone deep and Jared seems content to just lay beside him. He mindlessly kisses Jared’s temple and smiles as they rest against each other. “We should get a tree for your parents tomorrow,” he mumbles. “Then I can objectify you.”

Jensen is just drifting off when he hears Jared say, “Was my plan all along,” and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
